Amour et Tristesse
by Lilounette99
Summary: La perte de ses parents est toujours difficile mais grâce à l'aide de sa famille et de sa famille on s'en remet plus facilement mais si Coleen n'a presque rien de tous ça est-ce qua ca sera toujours aussi simple ? SB/OC 1ere fic'
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Bienvenue ! **

**Voici ma première fic' et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Ca faisait un moment que des histoires me trottaient dans la tête puis je me suis finalement lancée et maintenant à vous de voir si j'ai bien fait ou pas ... ;) Cette fic' tournera autour d'une jeune fille qui viens de perdre ses parents et qui va essayer de reconstruire sa vie avec sa tante à Londres. **

**Si vous avez des questions particulière n'hésitez pas :) **

**Bonne lecture! **

**Lilounette99**

* * *

**Amour et Tristesse**

**Chapitre 1 : **

_« Chère Mademoiselle Coleen Berti,_

_Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que suite à une de leur expérience qui s'est malheureusement mal passée vos parents Patrick et Lena Berti sont décédés. _

_Je vous souhaite mes sincères condoléances,_

_Amélie Leroux,_

_Sous directrice du département des accidents magiques,_

_Ministère de la magie Français. »_

Voilà. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'avais appris leur mort et que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps sans même chercher à les arrêter, c'est vrai à quoi bon ? Je souffrais énormément de la perte de mes parents et ne chercher rien d'autres que de les revoir ne serais-ce qu'une dernière fois. Mais cela était impossible. Et aujourd'hui après sept jours à être restée dans mon lit je dû me lever. J'allais me laver et là encore les larmes se remirent à couler je ne pouvais faire un pas sans que cela me rappelle un souvenir et me dire que j'allais quitter ma maison que j'habitais depuis maintenant dix-sept ans, mes amis, ma ville, tout cela pour aller chez ma tante Cathy en Angleterre me rendait d'autant plus nostalgique, c'est vrai après tout je n'était jamais allée à Londres et heureusement que j'étais bilingue grâce a ma mère anglaise de son état.

Je me regardais dans le miroir et ce que je vis ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à moi. Mes cheveux, que je tenais de ma mère, n'était plus d'un beau brun chocolat et ondulés mais ternes et emmêlés, mes yeux d'un bleu clair ayant autrefois une étincelle particulière signifiant que j'étais heureuse avait disparue et leur contour était rouge et bouffi.

Ma montre sonna et annonça qu'il était 9h. Ma tante venait me chercher a 10h30, je devais me dépêcher un minimum.

PLOP.

Ça y est on venait m'enlever ou devrais-je dire m'arracher a chez moi. Ma tante les yeux aussi bouffi que moi me prit dans ses bras et me sera longtemps. Étrangement cela me fit un peu de bien. Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Ne voulant trop s'attarder dans ce puis de souvenir ma tante pris mes valises, je m'accrocha a son bras et elle transplana.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?

bisous

Lilounette99


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous ! :)**

**Voici le 2eme Chapitre, faites attention car il y a deux parties.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si il a des fautes d'orthographes... :S**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Lilounette99**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je me retrouva face a une maison coquette et sympathique. Cathy ouvrit la porte et me fit rentrer. Elle me fit visiter cette maison à un étage, avec trois chambres, une salle de bain, un salon assez spacieux et une grande cuisine.

C'est toujours dans le même état que ma tante me montra ma chambre. Elle était toute blanche et meublée de juste un lit, une armoire et d'un bureau.

- Je ne savais pas de qu'elle couleur tu la voulait alors je te laisse choisir et tu me diras ta réponse quand tu auras trouvé... me dit Cathy.

- C'est déjà tout trouvé je la veux noire.

- Tu es vraiment sûre ?

- Oui

Elle me regarda tristement mais obtempéra néanmoins et s'éclipsa non sans m'avoir dit qu'on mangerais bientôt. Je me sentais enfin en sécurité dans mon coin a moi. Seule, triste mais rassurée.

Je m'affalais dans mon lit et m'endormis aussitôt.

Un léger murmure me réveilla.

- Chloé, je t'ai apporté de la soupe, me souffla doucement Cathy

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Il faut que tu manges ma puce... insista-t-elle

Je pris finalement le bol ne voulant pas la contrarier. Elle attendit que je finisse puis me pris le bol vide des mains, me baisa le front et sortit de la chambre alors que je retombais dans le sommeil.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillais le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, je me décidais de sortir de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Cela faisait bientôt un mois que j'étais chez Cathy et aujourd'hui était mon anniversaire. Et alors que ca devrais me rendre joyeuse ca me fis encore plus de mal car c'était le premier depuis la mort de mes parents...

Le miroir me rendit le même reflet que les autres jours, même cheveux ternes, même yeux rouges et bouffis. J'avais encore dû pleurer pendant la nuit. Je ne m'en rendais plus compte de toute façon. La douche me revigorifia un peu et je retrouvais un aspect un peu plus humain.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et trouvais Cathy un paquet dans les mains et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Coucou Coleen ! Bon anniversaire ! Bien dormi ?

- Aussi bien que possible compte tenu des circonstances, je lui répondu sarcastique, en prenant une pomme rouge.

Son sourire se fana et je regrettais aussitôt mon ton, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ni la rendre triste, je voyais bien qu'elle faisait un effort pour me faire plaisir mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

- Oui c'est vrai je suis bête, me dit-elle en baissant la tête

- Non c'est moi, désolée, m'excusais-je en lui faisant un mince sourire

Elle me le rendit et me tendis la boite qu'elle tenait :

- Tiens c'est pour toi je suis allée le chercher ce matin

- Euh... merci, lui dis-je en prenant le cadeau, il pesait un peu lourd quand même et je sentais que quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur.

Cela m'inquiétais un peu mais je me décidais à l'ouvrir et ce que je découvris me fis pousser un petit cri de surprise ! À l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique chiot tout blanc, qui me regardais fixement et l'air intrigué.

- C'est un Samoyède magique, m'expliqua-t-elle, je ne sais pas si tu connais cette race elle a un pouvoir protecteur envers son maître et surement d'autres mais je n'en sais pas plus cela change selon le chien mais je voulais t'offrir un compagnon et je suis allée à la ménagerie pour choisir quoi te prendre et j'ai vu cette petite bouille et j'ai craqué. Mais si ca te plais pas on peut toujours aller la rendre... rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Lui dis-je en relevant vivement la tête.

- Ah je suis contente que ca te plaise, me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, mais maintenant faut lui trouver un prénom à ce petit garçon.

- Euh... je vais l'appeler Haldir.

Le jeune chiot a l'énonciation de ce nom remua la queue gaiement et pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un vrai et joyeux sourire.

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Vous aimez bien le chien ? **

**Bisous, Lilounette99**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! :) **

**voici la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira...**

**Lilounette99**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

J'étais dans le jardin avec Haldir, qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour et il m'écoutait maintenant presque parfaitement . Grâce à lui je réapprenais à vivre, il était pour l'instant le seul encore a voir mes rares sourires. En plus de la joie qu'il m'apportait, il me permis de repenser à mes parents et plus particulièrement à une discussion dont je n'avais pas fait réellement attention auparavant.

_Flashback :_

_Mes parents et moi étions dans le salon,moi assise sur le canapé et eux en face de moi debout. Il me regardaient sérieusement pendant un moment avec que Papa rassemble son courage et me pose une question :_

_« - Sais tu quel métier nous faisons ta mère et moi Coleen ?_

_- Eh bien vous travaillez au Ministère en tant expérimentateur, lui répondis-je surprise._

_- Oui mais sait-tu réellement ce que nous faisons ?_

_- Non pas vraiment mais pourquoi vous me demander ça ? _

_- Ma chérie, continua ma mère, ce que nous faisons est dangereux et nous voulons que tu saches qu'il peut arriver que des expériences ce passent mal comme celle du vieux Chiffaut._

_- Celui qui fut brûler entièrement ? M'horrifiais-je._

_- Celui-là même, me dit sérieusement mon père._

_- Oui, d'accord mais ça ne va pas vous arrivez n'est-ce pas ? Balbutiai-je en me relevant voulant échapper à cette conversation._

_- Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir cela ma chérie... »_

_Fin du Flashback._

Puis j'étais partie. Une larme coula le long de ma joue. En fait mes parents était en quelque sorte au courant de leur mort.

- Coleen tu peux rentrer s'il te plait je dois te parler ? M'appela Cathy

- J'arrive ! Je répondis en me relevant, essuyant en même temps la larme solitaire.

Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine, Haldir sur mes talons. Ma tante assise sur une chaise m'attendais la mine sérieuse.

- J'ai deux choses à t'annoncer. La première est que comme tu le sais il te reste une année d'étude à faire et c'est pour cela que je t'ai inscrite à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni et pour confirmer l'inscription nous avons rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur, dans deux jours.

- Quoi ? Tu as fait tous cela sans même m'en parler ? Et puis je ne veux pas aller à cette école ! M'exclamais-je.

- Pour ma gouverne, je t'en ai parler Coleen sauf que comme d'habitude tu n'écoutais pas ! Rétorqua ma tante. Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas la choix et ce sera l'occasion de te faire des amis, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

- Mais je ne veux pas avoir des amis, dis-je en pensant amèrement à mes anciens amis qui m'avait laisser tomber quand ils avaient sus que je partais vivre à Londres.

- Ma chérie tu en as besoin pour te reconstruire...

- Et si je ne voulais pas me reconstruire ! Criais-je les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Cathy s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras en me serrant fort. Elle me chuchota des mots tranquillisant et cela me fit du bien. Je me calmai rapidement et m'éloignai de ma tante.

- Et sinon qu'elle est la deuxième chose que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je vis tout de suite le changement chez ma tante : elle baissa la tête avec un air gêné puis me regarda et avec un petit soupir comme pour s'encourager elle me dit enfin :

- Je ne sais pas si ta mère t'en à déjà parlé mais... le nom de famille de jeune fille de ta mère n'est pas Cénaut mais... c'est Potter.

* * *

**Alors ? vous vous y attendais ? **

**Bisous Lilounette99**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ou à toutes !**

**Voici la suite de Amour et Tristesse... Que dire de plus ... **

**Merci à Guest pour son encouragement :) !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

_Je vis tout de suite le changement chez ma tante, elle baissa la tête avec un air gêné puis me regarda et dit : _

_- Je ne sais pas si ta mère t'en à déjà parlé mais... le nom de famille de jeune fille de ta mère n'est pas Cénaut mais... c'est Potter._

* * *

- Potter ?! M'exclamais-je.

- Oui... Je vois qu'elle ne t'en a pas parlé... dit-elle avec tristesse.

- Non en effet, mais pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ? Ca ne change pas grand chose qu'elle soit une Potter et non une Cénaut..

- Parce que ta mère et moi ne sommes pas les seules Potter.

- Pardon ?!

- Oui nous avons un frère, Charles...

- Attends, la coupais-je, tu es en train de ma dire que maman m'a caché que j'avais un oncle ?

- Oui en effet car ils ont eu un sérieux différents quelques années avant ta naissance et qu'ils s'en sont tellement voulu qu'ils ont décidé de faire comme si l'autre n'existait plus, m'expliqua-t-elle mélancolique.

- Et où il se trouve cet oncle ? Demandais-je prudemment

- Ici à Londres, à Godric's Hollow, et tu as également un cousin, James.

- Ah,d'accord, très bien, je...je crois que je vais allez m'allonger pour euh... pour y réfléchir d'accord ?

- Oui bien sûr Coleen, je sais bien que ca doit te faire beaucoup d'un coup...

Encore déboussolée je montais dans ma chambre, qui suite à l'arrivée de Haldir avait été repeinte en beige, et m'allongeais sur mon lit, Haldir blottis contre moi. Je réfléchis longuement à ces nouvelles choses: d'une part j'allais retourné dans une école où je n'y connaissais rien ni personne et en plus j'apprenais que ma mère m'avait caché l'existence d'une partie de ma famille. Ça fait beaucoup à digérer mais chaque chose en son temps et je devais d'abord me faire à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard et surtout de rencontrer le directeur, LE fameux Dumbledore. Car même en France on en entend parler ! Et rien que savoir que j'allais le rencontrer m'exciter et m'angoisser en même temps.

Tout en caressant Haldir je me mis à me poser des questions sur mon oncle...

Le lendemain, ma tante et moi parlèrent longtemps. Du rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, de Dumbledore lui-même et enfin des Potter...

J'appris que mes grand-parents, William et Jane, que je n'ai jamais connu car mort peu après ma naissance, avaient eu trois enfants une première fille Cathy, et des jumeaux Charles et ma mère Lena. Mon oncle Charles s'était remarié avec une certaine Emmy. Ils eurent un fils, James, qui avait mon âge, donc 16 ans.

Prudemment je demandais :

- Vais-je rencontrer mon oncle ?

- Eh bien justement je l'ai tenu au courant de ton arrivée mais comme tu n'étais pas au courant il n'a pas voulu te bouleverser encore plus et a donc attendu.

- Attendu quoi ?

- De t'inviter chez lui...

Je gardais le silence attendant la suite

- … et si tu voulais bien y aller ?

- Je que oui, je voudrais bien le rencontrer…, dis-je en baissant la tête, car génée.

- Alors on ira dans pas longtemps, me répondit-elle doucement.

- Est-ce que tu peux me parler de ma mère et mon oncle ?

- Avec plaisir, me dit Cathy avec un doux sourire.

Cet après-midi fut très révélateur car j'appris que ma mère et Charles était de vrai troublions, déjà petits ils faisaient de la magie instinctive afin de faire des blagues aux autres comme changer la couleurs de leurs vêtements ou lorsqu'ils étaient en colère. Les petites histoires des jumeaux me firent bien rire et également celle de quand ils était à Poudlard. Je sus également que apparement James avait également le même caractère blagueur et malicieux.

- Ton cousin est quelqu'un de très sympathique tu verras, m'expliqua-t-elle, il me fait tellement penser à son père si tu savais !

- Je l'imagine bien avec tous ce que tu m'as dit ! Dis-je en riant.

Nous éclatâmes de rire aux joyeux souvenirs que ma tante m'avait raconter.

J'étouffais un bâillement mais malheureusement Cathy l'avait vu.

- Tu devrais aller te douchais pendant que je prépare le souper, me conseilla-t-elle

- Oui tu as raison.

Je montais me doucher. Mine de rien ces quelques anecdotes m'avait égaillée. Et j'allais un peu mieux qu'avant.

Nous mangeâmes un bon poulet rôti avec une tarte à la citrouille et une fois bien remplie je montais me coucher épuisée. En plus demain je devais être en forme car avait lieu la rencontre avec Dumbledore et j'allais enfin voir Poudlard.

* * *

**Voili ! Voilou !**

**Ca vous a plus ? **

**Bisous Lilounette99 **

**:))**


End file.
